Skies of the Final Five
by AlexandraValentine
Summary: A crossover with some of the characters of Inuyasha, Final Fantasy, Wild Arms, Kenshin and more. This is my first fanfic so be nice! >>
1. Beginning

_Disclaimer: Okay here goes....I don't own the characters who may seem familiar to you such as Kagome, Jet Enduro, Kenshin, etc. (ya know) The other characters like Selfina, Kensaku, Yayamie, and Sarah are my characters (well...actually my friends' characters. They wanted to help with the story =P) I guess that's it. So like don't try to sue me because you won't get much. Umm...probably as much as $0.01 hahahahaha XD (That is all)_

Chapter 1- Beginning 

"Thank god school is over," said Kagome. "If I saw another algebraic equation, I probably would died instantly." 

She smiled and looked up at the clear blue sky as she walked down the sidewalk from her school. Just then, she was stopped by a girl coming towards her.

"Hey Kagome," the girl said. "I see you have your head up at the sky as usual."

The girl was just as tall as her. She had white hair, red eyes, and wore the same green and white school uniform as Kagome.

"Hi Selfina. What's up?"

She smiled. "Nothing much. You know how I like to take walks in the woods right? Well, while I was walking the other day; I came across this strange cave, and went in. To my surprise, deep inside it had a big book with a seal on it."

Kagome stared at her for a moment and then burst out laughing. "Yeah right. And I passed my math test today."

Selfina laughed also. "Yeah sure. You could never pass your tests in math. Not even one! So we know the outcome of this one."

"Watch it Selfina."

The two stopped laughing. "But really, I'm ever so serious, " said Selfina. "Come to the cave with me and I'll prove it!"

Kagome nodded and smirked. "I'll go the cave with you. I was looking forward to studying for my test tomorrow."

Selfina poked Kagome. "Playing video games and daydreaming does not classify as studying you know."

Kagome laughed nervously. "Well we better get going to that cave you talking about."

She started to walk down the road. Selfina rolled her eyes, "Yeah, go ahead and change the subject."

She ran to catch up with her.

What seemed like hours the two finally reached their destination. 

"There's the cave," said Selfina trying to catch her breath after the long walk in the woods.

Kagome placed her hands on her knees and sighed, "Now....where's the big book with a seal?"

"Deep inside the cave."

"What made you go inside that creepy place anyway?" asked Kagome.

Selfina smiled. "I just sensed that something weird was in that cave so I went to check it out. I was too 

scared to stay in there by myself..."

"....so you brought me along to examine what you saw," she said finishing Selfina's sentence.

"Correct. Now, let's go!"

The two walked into the dark, moist cave.

"Damn, it stinks in here," Selfina said cupping her hands over her nose.

"It reminds me of a certain someone's room..." said Kagome looking over to her.

"Very funny Kagome."

She smiled. "Yeah, I know. Anyway...where's the book? This cave isn't that big, and I don't see anything."

"That's what you think." Selfina looked over to her right. "Check this out." She punched the wall, and surprisingly it collapsed to revel a room.

Kagome's eyes widen. "What the....?"

Selfina walked into the room. Kagome followed. Just then a bright flash to their eyes. The flash lit up the room.

"Whoa..." said Kagome, barely speaking. "I don't...believe this..."

Selfina laughed. "I told you. There it is."

In front of the two, there it was just as Selfina said. A big green dusty book with sliver chains wrapped around it as a seal.

"This thing must be at least 25 feet tall and wide," said Kagome rubbing her hands across the book.

Selfina nodded. "Look what else I found!" She pointed over to the left wall.

"These are weapons," Kagome said nearly whispering. "It has something written below them."

Selfina walked closer. "I'll read it. It says these weapons were used by the five heroes who saved the galaxy from nearly being destroyed by an evil presence. Now that peace has returned, their weapons lay here until the next time the galaxy should ever be threaten. Wow....that's cool!"

Kagome looked at each of the weapons. "The Masamune, Cutlass, Reversed Blade, Airget-lamh B/V2, and the Bull's Eye Bow. Interesting names for swords, a gun, and a bow and arrow..."

The two laughed.

"Hey, pick a weapon," said Selfina breaking the laughter. "If you could fight with any weapon...which would you choose?" 

She took the Cutlass. Kagome reached out and took the bow and arrow of the moss-covered wall.

"Kagome think fast!" Selfina yelled aiming the sword at her.

"AHHH!!" she screamed moving out of the way just in time. "That was close."

Selfina laughed and placed the Cutlass to her side. Kagome looked up and frowned.

"You think that's funny? Well, take this!" She placed the arrow on the bow and pulled the string back.

Selfina made a stance with her sword. "All right, come on! Show me what you got."

Kagome let go of the string, and the arrow flew at a rapid speed towards Selfina. She moved out of the way and watch the arrow hit the book instead.

"Oh no," said Kagome

"You hear that?"

She nodded. "It's the book. The book is doing something!"

The rusted chains on the book broke.

"That's not good," said Selfina.

The entire room began to rumble making Kagome and Selfina loose their balance and fall to the ground.

"What else can go wrong?!" shouted Kagome, trying to stand up.

The big book opened up instantly and started to suck everything including the two girls. Selfina glared over at Kagome. "You had to ask huh? Now, this thing is gonna pull us in!"

Kagome looked over to her right to see a vein hanging on the wall. She stood up and grabbed on to it. "Selfina, take me hand!"

She reached her hand out to Kagome slowly. Rocks from the ceiling began to began to fall. Just then a huge piece of the ceiling collapsed on Selfina's left leg. 

"Ah, dammit!" she screamed.

Kagome let of the vein and went over to help her. "Okay, when I lift up the rock; move your leg."

"Okay."

She struggled to lift up to the huge rock just enough to get Selfina's leg loose. "One...two...THREE!" She gathered up all the strength she in her and finally lifted the rock up. Selfina pulled her leg from under it.

"Thanks Kagome."

Kagome gripped the vein once again and held her hand out to her. Selfina nodded and wrapped her arms around Kagome's waist. "You better not let go of that vein!"

"I got it, don't worry," reassured Kagome holding on with all her might. "Uh oh..."

"No, don't say that," said Selfina widening her eyes. "Every time you say that, it means something's wrong."

"The vein is going to break."

Just like Kagome said, the vein snapped and the two had nothing else to hold on to.

"I'm too young to die!" said Selfina whining.

Kagome looked at Selfina. "I guess this is it!"

The two closed her eyes, and were sucked into the book like magic. The book closed and disappeared.

....Kagome and Selfina were gone.... 


	2. Jet Enduro

Chapter two- Jet Enduro

"Hey...hey Kagome," said a voice ringing in Kagome's ears. "I know you aren't dead. Come on...wake up!"

She opened her eyes a little and groaned. "Ahh...my head. Is this how it feels to be wasted? Argh...Selfina?"

"Yeah, I'm here." She smiled. 

Kagome focused her eyes and saw a girl staring at her. "Where are we?" She struggled to stand up.

"I don't know," she replied helping her up. "We aren't at home that's for sure."

Kagome looked around. The scenery was similar to how a desert would look at night, The difference was that the sky was red and the sir was filled with debree Just as she turned around; a huge paw came flying down towards her. Luckily, she was able to dodge it.

"What's that?!"

The two looked up to find a huge purple dragon with sharp claws, large wings, and was probably about 35 feet tall looking down at them. The dragon let out a stentorian roar and lifted one of its paws back up to attack again

"Look out!" yelled someone coming towards them. The person grabbed Kagome and Selfina's hand, and moved them out of harm's way just in time. "Are you okay?"

The two nodded. "Yeah, we are."

What they saw was a tall young man, with white hair liked Selfina's, but it was short. He had purple eyes and kept a weird looking gun on his back.

"That's good," he said. "The name's Jet....Jet Enduro, and it seems like you could use some help. Am I right?"

"Yeah, you are," said Selfina. "My name is Selfina and this is my friend Kagome. No offense, but you don't look like the type of person could defeat something like that."

He smiled. "Just leave it to me and my Airget-lamh B/V2 to this."

A shock came across Kagome and Selfina's face. "What did you say?"

Jet looked at the two. "I said just leave it to me and my Airget-lamh B/V2 to this. Why...what's the matter?"

"Uhh...nothing," said Selfina smiling a bit. "Just go on and get that monster."

He smiled. "Yeah...okay." Jet went after the huge monster while the girls stayed behind.

Kagome shook Selfina. "Did you hear what he said?! Airget-lamh B/V2!!"

She pushed Kagome back. "Yeah...I'm not deaf! But how do we know that's the same thing we saw in the cave?"

"Didn't you see his gun? she asked. "It looks just like the one in the cave. That's reason enough for me..."

Selfina shook her head. "Lets not jump to stuff we have no evidence of. We'll deal with this later. It seems like that Jet person has the upper hand in the fight."

"Yeah, I guess."

*******************************************************************************

The huge dragon opened its devil-like wings and took flight. "You all will die!"

"Ah, so you can talk," said Jet. "I guess not all of you monsters are so dumb. Than again you want to fight me so I'd think that's pretty dumb of you seeing how you will lose. He aimed his gun at the it and began firing.

The dragon flew pass the bullets with ease. "I think you are the dumb one; trying to fire at such a long distance."

He smiled. "Heh..."

Selfina looked over at Kagome. "Do you think we can help?"

"It looks like he needs it," she replied. "But how can we? I mean we don't even have those weapons anymore. We'd just be in the way."

Just then a glow came to Selfina's right hand. Followed by Kagome's. The glow grew brighter, and exploded in there faces. When it dimmed, the two gaped.

"The Cutlass," Selfina said. "And the bow and arrow..."

"Now that was too creepy," Kagome said still gaping. "I guess we can help him out now that we have something to fight with."

She nodded. "Yeah, lets go!" She and Kagome rushed over to Jet's side.

"Where did you get those?" he asked.

"Never mind that," said Kagome. "We can help you now."

Selfina smirked. "Don't act like you aren't happy."

He smiled. "Yeah, I am. Now lets get that dragon!"

Kagome raised her bow and arrow up to the dragon that was flying about in the sky. "Leave it to me." She let go of the string and the arrow flew over towards it. It pierced through the monster's left wing. The dragon cried as it flew straight towards the ground.

"All right my turn," said Selfina running up to the wounded monster. She jumped high into the air and sliced one of its huge arms off sending blood spewing everywhere.

"Gross...." said Kagome wiping some of the blood off her face.

Jet raised his gun to the sky and fired. The bullet exploded sending smoke everywhere. When it cleared a monster that looked like a phoenix appeared. "I'd like you to meet my guardian. Moon Gault!"

The phoenix-like demon cried and charged after the dragon unleashing a powerful fire attack. The dragon let out its last roar and it was no more.

Selfina cheered. "We did it!"

"He did most of the work," said Kagome sighing.

"Thanks guardian...you are dismissed." The phoenix-like demon disappeared into thin air.

"That was awesome Jet," said Kagome "You really showed him...err...her....uhh....it!"

He laughed. "It was nothing. I see you two don't have a place to stay tonight. Come with me to my campsite."

The two nodded. "Thanks a lot!"

He started to walk down the dirt path while the girls followed.


	3. Partners

Chapter three- Partners!

He lead the two to a campsite nearby. "Here we are. It's not much, but make yourselves comfortable."

Kagome and Selfina sat down on the ground. Selfina looked up at Jet.

"Where are we? I mean this place looks no where close to our hometown/"

He sat down also and started a fire. "To be honest...I don't know. I've been here for a while and you two are the first people I came across. I thought I was the only human here seeing all I see now are demons and monsters. Tell me...how did you girls get here?"

Kagome and Selfina explained part by part; not missing a single detail.

Jet smiled. "That's similar to how I got to this place."

"Wow, really?" asked Kagome.

He nodded. "Yeah. I was wondering around a cave where I live, and I found a huge book inside, but it was blue instead of green. Over to the side I saw these weapons. I thought it would be cool to fool around with one, so I took the gun known as the Airget-lamh B/V2. Then...all of a sudden the chains that wrapped around the book broke and it opened....trying to pull me in. I couldn't fight it..."

"...so you were pulled in," Selfina said.

"Yeah," replied Jet.

There was a long pause after that. All they could hear was the crackling of fire.

"Hey guys," said Kagome finally breaking the silence. "Do you think it's happening again? You know...the galaxy being in trouble. Maybe we were pulled into the book and ended up here for some reason."

Jet looked over to her. "Yes, that's a very good probability. But what about the other two weapons, and the people who have them?"

"Maybe we should go look for them," said Selfina smiling. "Or at least see if there are other people out there..."

Kagome stood up brushing the dirt off her. "I agree. Sitting here and thinking won't get us anywhere."

Selfina stood up also. "Hai! What you think Jet?"

He stood up and smiled. "Yeah, okay. We'll start tomorrow morning!"

Selfina put her right hand out. "Then it's settled. We're partners and we will stick it out together until the end of this whole weird thing!"

"Right," said Kagome putting her hand on top of Selfina's. "You with us Jet?"

"Yeah, I'm in," Jet said. He placed his hand on Kagome's. "To the end."

Hai!" the two girls said.

The three friends smiled and looked up at the bright stars that shined down upon them.


	4. The Mysterious Men and the Gaint Snake

Chapter 4-The Mysterious Men and the Giant Snake

The next day came quickly. The morning sun rose across the desert. Jet was the first to wake up; followed by Selfina and Kagome.

"There's too much stuff to take with us," said Jet. "That's why I only packed the things that we may need."

Kagome smiled. "Good thinking."

Jet rumbled through his belongings and pulled out four colorful arrows with blue feathers at the bottom. "You can have these Kagome. I have no use for these, seeing how I don't have a bow for them. Here you go."

"Thank you Jet," she said taking the four arrows.

Selfina tapped her foot on the ground. "I'm ready to go now. Lets go before I leave you too behind."

"Okay Sel," said Jet smiling at her. "We can go now."

The three left the safety of the campsite and ventured out onto the unknown desert.

*****************************************************************************

It was now the afternoon and the desert became hotter. Kagome, Selfina, and Jet decided to take a break and rest near a small oasis.

"I never knew the deserts could be so hot," Selfina said. She grabbed a handful of water and began to drink it.

Kagome smirked. "You wouldn't know seeing how you never been to a desert before. You've only seen them on cartoons and history shows on TV."

"It will get cooler later on when it becomes dark," said Jet splashing the cool water on his face.

Kagome looked up to the clear blue sky. "I hear something Can't you two hear it?"

"Uhh...no," replied Selfina. "Oh wait...I do now. What is it?"

Jet looked up also. "I don't know, but it's getting louder."

The three stood still not taking their eyes off the sky were they assumed they heard the weird noise coming from. Just then a figure appeared in there view. It came closer and closer at a rapid speed until finally it hit the ground with a loud bang. Dust scattered everywhere. Selfina and Kagome put their arms in front of their faces to prevent the flying dirt from hitting them Jet took out his Airget-lamh B/V2 and stood in front of the girls. When the dust cleared; the three were surprised at what they saw.

"It's...a person," said Selfina placing her arms back to her side. "A man to be exact."

What they were staring at was indeed a man. His long sliver like hair was scattered around including on his face as he lay there unconscious. He wore a long black coat the was ripped on one side. 

"Is he okay?" asked Kagome.

Jet walked over to him and kneeled down to place on his hands on the man's cheek. "Yeah...he's okay. He's just sleeping . We should watch over him until he wakes up." He put one of the man's hands around his neck and walked him over to the palm tree they were sitting under.

Kagome noticed a long sword lying on the ground where the man with sliver hair laid. "I guess this is his. It looks familiar. I'll give it to him when he wakes up." She stood up and walked over to where Jet and Selfina were with the man.

Jet reached into his bag and pulled out a bottle of water. He carefully put drops into the man's mouth. "I think he's waking up."

Kagome and Selfina stood over him to see. The opened his eyes and focused them only to see a two girls looking at him. He jumped casing the girls to be startled as well.   


"Don't do that!" shouted Selfina clutching her shirt. "Are you trying to give me an early-age heart attack?!"

He looked over to Kagome. "Who are you people and how did I end up here?"

"I'm Kagome," said replied calmly. "This is Selfina and Jet. We saw you flying from the sky and you hit the ground pretty hard. Are you okay?"

He nodded slowly. "My sword...where's my sword?"

She handed the sword to him. "Here you go...uhh..."

"Sephiroth," he said taking the weapon from her. "My name is Sephiroth." He ran his hands through his long sliver hair and smiled at her.

Kagome smiled back blushing slightly. "Okay Sephiroth. Umm...how did you get here? I mean where did you come from, flying out of the sky like that?."

Selfina sat down next to Jet and waited for Sephiroth's answer.

"Where I come from is none of your concern," he replied. "But I was fighting these huge snake-monsters with my partner Kenshin. We manage to deplete most of there numbers, but the last two we faced were the strongest. Kenshin was able to hold of one for a bit until the two tried to get him also. I went to help, but before I knew it....one of the monsters appeared behind me. And that's the last thing I remember."

"Damn," said Selfina. "That monster knocked you way over here? It must be really powerful."

Sephiroth stood up and started to walk off. 

"Hey where are you going?" asked Kagome. "You aren't going back after that monster are you? You are badly hurt you know." 

"I'm aware of that," he replied still walking. "I need to see if Kenshin is still alive."

Kagome ran after him and stopped Sephiroth by tugging at his coat. "Let us come and help you then. You aren't going to do this alone."

He turned back and looked at Kagome as she stared into his green eyes. He smiled. "Yeah do what you wish. But I must warn you...these things are powerful."

She nodded and smiled back. "Are you two coming?"

"Yeah okay," said Selfina getting to her feet. "What about you Jet?"

Jet stood up also. "Okay, it's not like we have anything better to do."

"Great," Kagome said. "Lets go then!"

Right before anyone took another step; something came up out of the ground making a huge hole right where they were.

"I guess it decided to come to me rather than me going to it," said Sephiroth holding on tightly to his sword he had in his right hand. 

It was a large monster that looked like a snake. It was covered in green slime.

"Where's Kenshin? What did you do you do to him?!"

The slime-covered snake lifted its head back and coughed up a ball of goo. The ball fell to Kagome's feet.

"Eww," she said. "There's someone inside of this stuff." She started to wipe off the slime with her hands until most of it was gone.

It reveled a man with red hair that was tied up in a ponytail and he had a x-shaped scar on his left cheek.

"Kenshin..." Sephiroth said nearly whispering. "Tell me...is he okay?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes, he is. He's taking very slow breaths, but I think he will be okay."

Selfina took out her Cutlass. "Hey Jet. I think it's time we took this thing out. What do you think?"

He nodded. "Oh yeah. I think it overstayed its welcome."

"Can you take care of him while we take of the snake?" asked Sephiroth.

"Yes," Kagome said. "I won't stop you from fighting seeing how you won't listen even if I say it once again. So just watch yourself okay."

"Yeah," he replied. "I will."


	5. The OneWinged Angel

Chapter 5- The One-Winged Angel

"So Jet," said Selfina looking up at the monster. "What's the plan?"

I don't know," he replied. "How about you distract it while I sneak up from behind."

"I don't think that will work, but I'm with ya. Lets give it a try! Hey...hey you!"

The snake monster looked down at her and growled.

"Yeah you," she said. "Did you hear the joke about when two boys were making fun of another boy and one of the boys said...you're mama so cheap; when she went to McDonald's...she put a milkshake on lay-away. Hahaha...isn't that funny?"

"No, that was corny," said Jet. "What the hell was that?"

The huge snake moved its tail and swiped it at Selfina sending her flying on the ground. She coughed up some of the dirt that flew in her mouth.

"I guess the snake thought it was corny too. I guess I know not to use that joke again."

Jet laughed a little. "Yeah I guess so."

Sephiroth stepped fourth. "I think I'll give it a try." He jumped high into the air and drove his sword into the monster's stomach. 

The snake made a loud cry and began spitting out more of those balls of slime around the battlefield. One of the goo balls hit the ground and burned a hole through it.

"It's acid!" shouted Kagome pulling the unconscious man closer to her. She stood up and dragged him farther away from the berserk snake monster. "I think we'll be safe now..." 

Over where Jet, Selfina, and Sephiroth were; they weren't making much progress in trying to stop the monster. Sephiorth took his out of the monster and landed on the ground, clutching his right shoulder.

"You're still hurting from when you fell," said Jet. "You are in no condition to fight."

"And you are too weak to take on this by yourself," Sephiorth replied trying to control his ragged breathing "I still can fight. Only worry about you."

One the flying acid balls came flying towards Sephiorth. Jet moved as fast as he could and pushed him out of the way. The acid began to eat away at his flesh.

"Oh no, Jet!" Kagome and Selfina shouted together.

He fell to the ground wincing at the pain he was feeling.

"I told you to worry about yourself," Sephiroth said getting to his feet. "That could of been me instead of you. But...I...thank you anyway. I'll take over now."

Jet looked up at him trying to focus through the tears building up in his eyes. Selfina rushed over to Jet's side and helped him up.

"You two may want to move away for this," said Sephiroth. "Unless you want to want to get caught in what's going to happen."

"No we're fine," said Selfina smiling. "We'll just move right over there where Kagome is. Which very far..." She and Jet slowly walked over to where Kagome was.

Sephiroth glared up at the monster as it suddenly stopped its rage. "I wasn't planning on using this until I got to Moon Island, but you leave me no choice. Consider yourself lucky you are able to witness such a sight, but you won't be alive to tell anyone about it..."

He raised his one of his hands to the sky. A beam of light came from the clouds that began to stir and covered him whole. The light grew brighter; so bright that everyone had to cover their eyes to prevent from being blinded.

"What the hell is he doing?" asked Selfina.

"I don't know, but I think we are about to find out," replied Kagome. She open her eyes a bit. "It seems the snake isn't enjoying this either."

The monster growled and tied to escape the light but was unable to, because it couldn't see where it was going. Finally, the light disappeared. Kagome, Jet, and Selfina opened their eyes and was startled at what they saw.

Selfina gasped. "Holy-"

"-crap," said Kagome finishing her sentence.

Sephiroth was still there; the only difference was that he had one big beautiful wing that looked like an angel's wing on the right side of his back. He opened his eyes and looked up at the snake that began to flinch.

Selfina glared at Kagome. "I wasn't gonna say crap..."

Kagome glared back. "You shouldn't cuss so much." She gazed at Sephiorth dreamily as he seemed even more handsome in his strange angel form. "All that power I sense is coming from him. I'm sure glad that he isn't one of the bad guys or we would have a real fight on our hands."

Jet nodded. "Yeah..."

The snake monster threw more of its acid balls at Sephiorth then moved back slowly when it made contact and didn't faze him. Sephiroth levitated over to the monster and put his left hand in its face.

"Bang," he said smirking. With that said; a surge of fire released from hand, and exploded hitting the snake. It fell to the ground and burned away.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" shouted Selfina cheering. "Great job, Sephi!"

Sephiroth took a deep breath, and closed his eyes as the beautiful angel wing disappeared from his back. He gently reached the ground and fainted. Jet and Selfina rushed over to help.

"He used up all his power," said Jet. "With a little rest he should be up and running again."

Selfina sighed. "That's good. We don't need to take care of two unconscious dudes..."

She and Jet dragged Sephiroth's weak body over to Kagome and the other man. Together they helped pull the two men over to the oasis they were at before to rest.


	6. Here Comes Trouble

Chapter 6- Evil is Right Around the Corner

Somewhere far from where the gang were; something bad was stirring up. A dark castle that sat deep inside a forest on a mysterious island. Inside the castle and down to the bottom; there stood a group of people hidden in the darkness of the dungeon discussing something.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" yelled one of the voices.

Instantly, the room grew silent. The fire's crackling seemed louder.

"Thank you," the voice aid. A figure where the voice came from, stepped out of the darkness, and into the fire's light. It was a man. A tall man with long light blue hair, and had a fluffy substance wrapped around his right shoulder. "As you may or may not know...I'm your new leader...Sesshomaru. I was chosen by the great goddess herself, Azukari to lead you weaklings into the battle that will decide the fate of this galaxy."

"You bastard!" shouted someone. Another figure cam out of the shadows. It was a young man that looked almost like Sesshomaru the leader. "You can't do that. I won't let you."

"Niether will I," another voice said. This time it was a girl. A tall girl.

"This isn't right!"

"InuYasha and Sarah," Sesshomaru said. "How dare my own brother and a girl whose life I saved with my sword is disobeying me. You must be punished or rather then that...make you obey."

He took out a long whip carried on his waist, and wrapped it around the two. A wave of thunder charged through the whip, and shocked them. They both screamed. The massive bolts went through their bodies, causing them to pass out.

"That should teach you two," he said with a smirk. "Yayamie...go and give our new heroes you said you saw earlier a greeting. Show them what's in store for them if they should happen to come to Moon Island."

"Yes master Sesshomaru..." said a female's voice. "I'll leave at once."

"Excellent," he replied. Sesshomaru laughed evilly.

__

I know what you are thinking...."What a short chapter!!" Well blah to you if you did agree with that :p Is this story getting good or what? I know I know....I'm awesome j/k XD The others chaps. are coming...look out for them ^_^


	7. Message from the Bad Guys

__

Hello I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated the story in a while *been busy* but now I'm able to put some more chaps up so read them and tell me what cha think. Like it matters what you think though seeing how it's my story lol j/p :p

Chapter 7-Message From the Bad Guys

The bright sun began to move over to the other side of the sky, meaning it was getting late. Selfina and Jet sat by the little pond of water while Kagome stayed next to the two sleeping men.

"Hey, I think they are waking up," said Kagome smiling.

Sephiroth opened his eyes. He sat up slowly, and placed his hand on his forehead.

"Welcome back Sephi," Selfina said. She turned around to look at him and grinned.

"My power..." said Sephiroth looking at his other hand. "My power hasn't returned yet." He sighed.

Kagome kneeled down to him. "You were only sleeping for a few minutes. You still need to rest a little more." She looked over to the red-haired man. "It seems he is waking up now."

The red-haired man slowly opened his eyes and looked at everyone. "Where am I?" He tried to get up and quickly laid back down.

"You're still hurt," Selfina said. She stood up and walked over to the him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Selfina," she replied. "This is Kagome, Jet, and I think you know him." She pointed over to Sephiroth.

"You're in worst shape than me Kenshin," said Sephiroth smirking.

The red-haired man smiled. "Yeah, I can't even get up. Everything hurts right now."

Kagome looked over to the man. "Is that your name? Kenshin."

He nodded. "Yes. My name is Kenshin...Kenshin Himura. It's nice to meet you all, that it is. I've been traveling with Sephiroth for a few weeks now. We were on our way to Moon Island."

Jet turned from the water. "Where is that?"

Kenshin looked up at the sky. "Moon Island is somewhere south While Sephiroth and I were venturing around the desert, we came across this bright light in the sky. This may sound strange, but we heard a voice coming from the mysterious light. A female's voice. She told us to head south to Moon Island, and there we shall find the answers to our questions. Seeing how we didn't know where to go in the start; me and Sephiroth believed in this voice."

"Oh, I see," Kagome said.

Selfina yawned.

"It seems like everyone is or getting tired. I mean all that has happened today and stuff," said Jet.

"Yeah," replied Kenshin. "We can continue tomorrow, and you guys are welcome to join us."

"Thanks," Jet said. "The three of us weren't really making progress in what we were doing before you two came along."

"I can't sleep with you all talking..." said Selfina lying down on the desert sand under the palm tree. "There's time for that tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, everyone...the great Selfina does need her beauty sleep or she will be upset in the morning," replied Kagome with sarcasm.

Selfina smiled slightly at Kagome. "Damn straight. Now are of you hush!"

Everyone laughed and turned in for the night.

******************************************************************************

That night everyone slept. Everyone except Kagome.

"Why...why did all of this happen to me?"

"You know, we all asked ourselves that same question," said a familiar voice.

She turned around. "Oh Kenshin...I didn't know you were awake. And I see you are able to walk and stuff now."

He smiled and looked up at the sky. "The stars are very bright tonight, that they are."

"Yeah they are," Kagome replied. She looked up also. "You don't se to many of them where me Selfina live. Too many lights are around..."

"Oh," said Kenshin still admiring the stars. "Where I live, you'll see lots of them. Every night I'd look up at the sky before I go to sleep, and just stare at the stars. It's sort of one f my relaxation techniques." He laughed a little. "Listen to me...going on about the stars. I'm being silly aren't I?"

"No, not at all," said Kagome smiling. "I think that's great. Looking at the stars do seem to make people relax."

Kenshin nodded.

"Well, I think I'll go to sleep now," she said yawning. "Are you coming?"

"No, not yet," Kenshin replied. "You go on ahead. Goodnight Kagome."

She smiled. "Night Kenshin." She walked to where everyone else was; under the palm tree sleeping.

Kenshin went back to looking at the night's sky. As he was looking up; he spotted a dark figure in the sky coming towards him at a rapid speed. He stood up and clutched hi sword he kept tied up on his waist. The figure came closer by the second until it was close enough for him to see who it was.

"It's a person. A girl to be exact..."

It was indeed a girl that was coming toward hi caring a huge sword.

"DIE!!" screamed the girl.

Her scream caused Kagome to come back to where Kenshin was. Selfina woke up and followed her.

"What the hell...who is that?" asked Selfina sounding as if she was still sleepy.

"Watch out you two!" yelled Kenshin.

The girl aimed her sword straight at Kagome and Selfina as she made her way to the ground. The two girls jumped out of the way just in time. A loud explosion followed behind them. Kenshin drew his sword and stood in front of the two.

"Who are you and what do you want?" he asked.

"What kind of introduction is that?" asked the girl. She stood up straight and threw the large sword over her shoulder. "How rude..."

"I think you are the rude one," said Kagome. "Coming out of nowhere and trying to hit me and Selfina with your weapon."

The girl giggled. "I wasn't trying to hit you two. You girls just happen to be in my spot for landing."

"Whatever," Selfina said. "Who are you anyway?"

"My name is...Yayamie," she replied. The girl had short wild like pink hair, and big blue eyes. She wore a short white robe that opened at her chest to show her blue shirt underneath, a blue chain and pink feathers attached to the robe that hugged her waist, blue gloves and long boots that went up to her knees. "I was sent here by Lord Sesshomaru to kill you."

"What's that?!" asked Kagome nearly screaming. "Sesshomaru is here?"

"I take it by the look on your face you know him," Yayamie said.

"Yeah we know that bastard," said Selfina. "He almost destroyed our hometown, but InuYasha helped me and Kagome defeat him."

Yayamie laughed. "Yeah well...it's the other way around now. InuYasha is the one who is defeated; thanks to Lord Sesshomaru."

"What do you mean?" asked Selfina.

"I hate to explain to people when they don't catch on the first time," she replied. "How about I show you." Yayamie lifted her hands to the sky and a ray of light shot from her hands. The light projected a picture in the night's sky.

"Inu...InuYasha!" said Kagome. "And Sarah too."

It was InuYasha and Sarah on the projection. 

"What did Sesshomaru do to them?" Selfina asked. "They look like zombies."

"Nothing really," replied Yayamie. "Just put the two under spell to obey his ever command..." She held her sword up. "Now that you know saw your little friends or whatever; it's time to do what I came here to do!"

"You won't get away with this," said Kenshin clutching his sword.

She charged after him. "Who's gonna stop me?!"

Just as she was about to strike; Sephiroth and Jet appeared walking up to them.

"What's going on here?" asked Jet.

Yayamie levitated up into the sky. "I didn't know there were more of you. Consider yourselves lucky. Your lives will be spared for the moment, and next time you won't get off so easily." She laughed once more and disappeared into the thin air.

"I wonder who that was," said Sephiroth.

Kagome fell to the ground and stared at it; making an impassive face. "InuYasha...is in trouble..."

Selfina kneeled down to her. "Don't worry Kagome. We're going to save Sarah and InuYasha, and kick Sesshomaru's demon butt."

Kenshin looked over to Sephiroth. "That girl is one of Sesshomaru's partners."

"I see," he replied. "We should all go to sleep now. We might be in a bit of a hassle tomorrow..."

Everyone agreed and turned in for the night.

__

Guess wha? This story is getting good don't you think? It's only going to get better so keep reading!! XD


	8. Vix

Chapter 8- Vix

The next day came and the gang were already on their way. Moving through the desert as fast as they could before the afternoon came, and it got hotter. No one bothered to speak. The only thing they heard were their feet moving through the sand.

"Hey...umm...Sephiroth," said Kagome. "How far is it to Moon Island?"

He looked straight ahead and kept walking. "Not too far. When we reach the end of the desert; we should see a an ocean. Moon Island is in the middle of the sea."

"I see," she replied. "Do you know where the island is to be exact? Moon Island is in the middle of the sea, but where?"

"Unfortunately the voice didn't tell us," said Kenshin joining in the conversation. "Maybe when we reach the sea; the voice will show up again and give us directions."

"How can you be sure this female's voice is giving us the right directions?" asked Jet. "We all could be heading into a trap..."

Selfina looked up at Jet. "Can you look on the bright side of things for once Jet? I mean not 'everyone' is out to get us."

"Jet has the right to be suspicious," Sephiroth replied. "I didn't trust her at first, but there's something about that girl's voice that's..." He didn't say anything after that.

"What he was going to say is that the voice seems reliable," said Kenshin. "Sephiroth is not use to trusting others. I've been his partner for weeks, and he still doesn't trust me fully."

Sephiroth looked down at him. Kenshin looked back and smiled.

Kagome looked ahead. "Hey, what's that?"

"It looks like an ocean," replied Jet.

"It seems we got here faster than I expected," Sephiroth said.

Everyone began to pick up their pace in walking until they reached the end of the desert and stopped at the sandy beach. The sun beamed on the water as it began to shimmer.

"I never seen an ocean up close," said Kagome with a blink stare.

"Yeah, it's prettier than the oceans on TV," Selfina said.

Sephiroth looked around and frowned.

"You must be thinking exactly what I am," Kenshin said.

"And that would be?" asked Jet. He turned around to face the two.

"The voice told us to come to the ocean," Sephiroth replied. "She didn't tell us how to cross it or where it is for that matter..."

Selfina looked up to the sky. "What the-?"

The others looked up also to see a bright light coming towards them. The light swallowed each of them and they disappeared.

"Where are we?" asked Kagome.

"It looks like The Portal of Light," said Sephiroth.

"Portal of Light?" Selfina asked.

The scenery was just blank. Nothing was around them just white.

Kenshin nodded. "It's sort of like a warp hole. You are standing between the world of the living and the afterlife rather than dead."

Selfina shrugged. "I don't understand, but whatever..."

"Kenshin speaks the truth," said a voice with an echo. "You are in The Portal of Light."

Everyone turned around to see a bright light in front of them.

"That sounds like the voice we heard before," Sephiroth said. "Show yourself whoever you are!"

Someone stepped out of the bright light. It was a young female with long blue hair, big red eyes that seemed blank, and wore nothing except a long white ribbon that covered her.

Selfina looked at her in disgust. "Ew...you're naked.

"Where I come from no one wears clothing," she said. "They feel free without them."

"Right..." said Selfina. "Whatever rocks your boat."

"Enough," snapped Sephiroth. "Tell us who are you, and how did you summon us."

The girl closed her eyes and raised her hands to the sky. "My name is Vix. I am the goddess of light. I've been watching over you five for a while; even before you entered this world."

Above her hands; appeared a crystal like ball. It began to show a picture.

"Who are those people?" asked Jet.

"These are the brave heroes that once saved the galaxy," she replied. "Their names are Kensaku, the once holder of the Reversed Blade. Sabre, the holder of the Cutlass. Rakku, the holder of the Bullseye bow. Kye, the holder of the Airget-lamh B/V2. And Tally, the Masamune holder."

Everyone looked at their weapons they held.

"Before the heroes left back to their worlds; they made a request if I could find five others with the same heart and personality as them, and summon them to fight again if evil decides to come back. And...here you five new heroes are."

Kagome looked up at Vix. "How come they couldn't come back to fight?"

"They lost their memory of ever fighting against the evil," she replied. "Once their memory was lost; they weren't able to come back to this world."

"I see..." said Kenshin. "We have to fight the upcoming threat in order to return to our worlds in request of the others that once fought."

She nodded." Yes, you understand now. The girl who attacked you last night was part of Sesshomaru's plan to stop from reaching Moon Island. It seems he has failed."

"We want to help our friends who have been taken by Sesshomaru," said Kagome. "We'll do whatever it takes."

"I'm not forcing you to do this," said Vix bringing her hands back to her side.   
I can take you back to your world, and I can try to stop him on my own."

"No, we want to stay," said Kenshin. "We all want to help you."

Vix smiled. "Thank you all very much. Are you all sure? Once you stepped onto Moon Island; there is no point of return. Are you sure about this?"

Everyone nodded. "Yeah."

"I see," she replied. "Lets begin. The battle that will decide the galaxy's future is coming."


	9. Ambush on the Ship

Part 9- Ambush on the Ship

Vix transported the group back to the beach.

"So, how are we supposed to get across the ocean?" asked Kagome.

"She could teleport us there," replied Selfina.

Vix shook her head. "I'm able to do that. There's a magic barrier around the island that I can't pass through. However, you five can go through it." She raised her hands to the sky. "I can make you something that will guide you there safely."

A strong wind picked up from out of nowhere. Vix began to glow as sprinkles of light scattered everywhere. The sprinkles of light found their way to the water, and started to combine into one huge ball of light, Everyone watched in amazement; shocked at what they saw when the light dimmed.

"I hope this ship will get you all to Moon Island," said Vix. "It is programmed to steer itself, so you won't get off course."

It was a huge wooden ship, with a big white sail that had a moon emblazoned on it, and four angel wings for pedals on both sides of the ship.

"It's awesome," Kagome said. "Thank you Vix."

She smiled. "I should be the one to thank you. What you five are doing goes beyond what I just did for you."

Everyone boarded the ship.

Vix looked up at the group. "I can't go any farther than this. It's up to you five to stop Sesshomaru and his henchmen from taking over. I pray you all will defeat him, and return safely." With that said She disappeared into thin air. 

"I'm still a bit confused about all this," said Selfina. "But I'll do whatever it takes to save Sarah.  


Kagome grinned. "And InuYasha."

The others nodded as the ship began to set sail and they started on an adventure they will never forget.

*************************************************************************************

The sun began to set as they had already made it halfway to Moon Island.

"The ship's monitor says we are close to the island," said Sephiroth as he sat in the control room. 

"That's good," replied Kagome sitting beside him. "Say...where are the others? I haven't seen them in a while."

"Jet and Selfina are in the front I believe," he replied. "I'm not sure about Kenshin's whereabouts.

Kagome stood up. "Maybe we should go look for him. I have a feeling that something's not right on the ship."

Sephiroth got to his feet also. "Maybe..." He walked out of the room as Kagome followed.

The two went down the stairs that lead to the ship's bottom. It was extremely dark.

"Can you not cling to me?" asked Sephiroth as he kept close to the walls.

"I can't help it," Kagome replied. "I can't see a thing down here. But I think there's a light coming from the room downstairs."

"I see it," he said.

When they reached the last step; Sephiroth opened the door slowly. Their eyes widen. 

"My god," said Kagome. "Who is that?"

What they were looking at was two people. A boy and a girl. There faces hidden by the shadows.

"I don't know," Sephiroth replied. "But-"

His words were cut off when he and Kagome saw another person in front of the two strangers.

"Kenshin!" said Kagome smiling. "But wait...there's something wrong with him..."

It was Kenshin who stood in the front. He was breathing rapidly with parts of his clothing torn and his sword tightly in his hand. His eyes and face expression looked different from his innocent expression. Now he looked like a whole another person; an evil person.

Kagome started to walk over to Kenshin, but was stopped when the two strangers, turned around to look at her. She gasped. "Inu...InuYasha and Sarah..."

Sephiroth smirked. "So, that's InuYasha and Sarah. It seems there's something wrong with them."

"There are still under Sesshomaru's spell," Kenshin said. "They found a way on this ship and attacked me when I was down here."

"Is that true InuYasha?" asked Kagome.

The girl stepped fourth. "InuYasha and I were sent here by Lord Sesshomaru under Yayamie's orders to stop you from reaching the island."

InuYasha jumped in the air and raised his hand up aiming at Kagome. "Iron Rever Soul Stealer!"

Sephiroth moved Kagome out of the way of the blast that came from InuYasha's attack when it made contact with the ship's floor.

"Thanks," said Kagome looking over at the big hole that was made in the floor.

Sephiroth took out his Masamune. "Don't thank me just yet..."

*********************************************************************************

Back upstairs in front of the ship; Jet hung over the edge looking at the blue salt water.

Selfina walked over to him. "Hey Jet."

"Oh, hi Selfina," he said. "What's up?"

She looked down at the water also. "Nothing. You look lonely over here by yourself so I'm gonna keep you company."

"Thanks," he replied with a smiled. "So, what do you think of all this? I mean seeing yourself following in someone's footsteps."

Selfina sighed. "I dunno. It's seeing everything in a different way sort of. Back at home; when things went wrong or when Naraku and others tried to cause chaos...Kagome, InuYasha, and my other friends always handle everything while I stayed in the back; trying not to get in their way. Now, it seems that I have a chance to help out for once, and I'm going to everything that's in my power to do so."

Jet nodded. "I see. All of us are going to do whatever we can to help."

"Yeah," said Selfina. "Well, that's it for the serious talk." She looked at him and smiled. "What are you going to do when all this is over?"

"I want to see my grandmother," he replied. "She moved to Tokyo. I haven't seen he in a while."

"I live in Tokyo!" said Selfina. "Well not IN TOKYO, but close to it. I used to live there, so I know that place like the back of my hand. Maybe when you go there; I can show you around. There's lots of places to go."

Jet smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that. Thanks Sel."

She smiled back. "You're welcome."

The moment was suddenly broken by a loud scream.

"That sounds like Kagome's voice," said Jet. "Something's wrong."

Coming up the entrance that lead downstairs were Kagome, Kenshin, and Sephiroth running towards them.

"Move move move!" shouted Kagome. "Here they come!!"

"Here who come?" asked Selfina. "Am I missing something here?"

The roof to the downstairs entrance exploded. InuYasha and Sarah jumped out of the smoke that came from the explosion.

Selfina gasped. "S-Sarah? Now I know I'm missing something..."

The two landed on the floor in front of the gang.

"There's nowhere to run," said InuYasha. "If you give up now; we promise to make your deaths quick."

Everyone aimed their weapons at the two intruders.

"It seems they have chosen the slow and painful death," Sarah said. "Good choice." She looked down at the water. "Show yourself...Triggu!"

A huge blast came from the water causing the waves to rock the ship. Sarah and InuYasha levitated in the sky as the others lost their balance and fell to the floor.

"Things just get worst and worst for us," said Kagome holding on to the ship's pole.

"And it's going to get even worst," Jet said holding onto Selfina and the pole as well.

Sephiroth and Kenshin were lying on the floor.

Sarah smiled evilly. "I'd like you all to meet my pet octopus, Triggu. Isn't she cute?"

A large purple octopus that seemed larger than the average octopus came halfway out of the water and wrapped four of its tentacles around the ship.

"That thing is ugly as hell," replied Selfina. "That thing makes Kagome's dog, Chee-Chee look pretty, and trust me...that thing is u-g-l-y."

"Hey, you said Chee-Chee was cute," said Kagome.

Selfina smiled. "I only said that to make you happy."

Kagome glared over at her. "Gee thanks..."

Sarah growled. "So, you think my octopus is ugly, huh?"

"As hell," Selfina replied.

"Well, I'm going to show you what my ugly as hell Triggu can do." She looked at the octopus. "TAKE HER UNDER!!"

Triggu grabbed Selfina with Jet still holding on to her, and dragged them underwater.

Kagome let go of the pole and ran to the edge of the ship. "Selfina...Jet!"

InuYasha grinned. "It seems Triggu has everything under control Me and Sarah will on our way back to the island now."

The two disappeared.

"We'll deal with them later," said Kenshin getting to his feet. "We must help Selfina and Jet."

Kagome nodded. "Yeah you're right. What do we do?"

"I noticed something shiny on top of that monster's head," Sephiroth replied. "Kenshin and I will go and help the two. You will stay here and wait for Triggu to jump out of the water. I think you will know what to do from there."

"I will?" she asked. "Hey wait!"

Sephiroth and Kenshin had already jumped into the water.

Kagome sighed. "I guess I'll have to wait for whatever that's going to happen..."


	10. The End of Triggu

Part 10- The End of Triggu

Triggu had stayed underwater for a while as Selfina and Jet began to loose air.

"I'm able to stay under here for a little more," thought Jet to himself. "But I don't know about Selfina. I have to help her." He managed to grabbed Selfina's hand as she seemed almost lifeless, and pulled her closer to him. Jet put his lips against hers and began breathing into Selfina.

She opened her eyes as he moved back from her, and lifted one of her hands up; pointing at the two figures that were approaching them. It was Sephiroth and Kenshin. Kenshin swam over to Selfina as Sephiroth went to Jet. The two used their swords and sliced the tentacles that blinded Selfina and Jet. In doing that, Triggu let out a loud, strange cry and splattered a black ink smoke like substance everywhere.

Sephiroth gave Kenshin a signal to head to the surface with Selfina. He nodded in response and made his way to the top with Selfina at hand.

Sephiroth looked at Jet and began talking through his thoughts. "It seems you have the ability to talk this way."

"Yeah, I can," responded Jet. "Do you have a plan in mind?"

He nodded. "Yes, I do. I need you to help me weaken this monster and make it come to the surface. A surprise will be waiting for it there."

Jet smiled. "I see. Well, lets do this them."

Triggu started to swipe its tentacles around; which made it hard for the two to dodge it in the black substance where they couldn't see. Jet was hit very hard by one of them, but countered by shoving his gun through the tentacle since he couldn't shoot underwater. Sephiroth moved out of the way of the incoming tentacles with ease, and cut two more of the tentacles off; leaving it with only three. Triggu grew angry and swam at them at a rapid speed. Sephiroth signaled Jet to head to the surface.

*************************************************************************

Kenshin and Selfina were able to reach the top.

"Kenshin...Selfina," said Kagome running to the side of the ship. "Are you two okay?"

"I'm fine," replied Kenshin. "But Selfina isn't doing so well. She's been under for a while."

Kagome looked closely at the water. "Something's coming." She aimed her bow and arrow at the water as it began to bubble.

The bubbles grew bigger as Sephiroth and Jet popped up to the surface also.

"Kagome, it's coming" shouted Sephiroth. "You know what to do."

"I do?" she asked. "But you never told me what-"

Kagome was interrupted by the giant octopus, Triggu rising out of the water. She examined it as it jumped out of the up, and found a small, green, and shiny rock that looked like a diamond attached to its forehead.

"I see what Sephiroth was talking about," she said raising her weapon to meet Triggu. "Come on...make the shot." Kagome released the bow as the arrow flew towards Triggu. 

As the arrow made its to the octopus; it began to glow a bright purple color. When it hit the green rock directly; the arrow made a huge explosion sending parts of Triggu splattering everywhere.

Kagome blinked. "Whoa...I did all that?"

The others looked at her in shock.

"It seems she has discovered a hidden power of hers," said Sephiroth.

Kenshin nodded. "It seems that way..."

"Uhh...as much as I'm amazed at what just happened, "said Selfina. "I'd like to get back on the ship cause I'm like really tired..."

"Oh sorry about that," Kagome said. She helped them all on the ship one by one.

Just as Selfina began to walk; she closed her eyes and fainted. Jet caught her just before she fell.

"She wasn't kidding about being tired," Kagome said.

"I'll get her to bed and I'll be on way to sleep as well," said Jet as he walked downstairs.

Sephiroth stretched and made his way back to the control room. "I'm going to rest for a bit..."

"Okay," said Kagome. She looked around. "I'm not tired to I guess I'll stay up for a while longer. What about you Kenshin? I see you look like your old self again."

Kenshin looked up at Kagome as he sat down and smiled, "Yeah, I am. I'm sorry if I scared you before, and yes, I'm going to stay up also."

Kagome grabbed a broom nearby, and began sweeping parts of Triggu off the ship. "Hey Kenshin. What exactly happened to you? Back then when me and Sephiroth found you downstairs with InuYasha and Sarah...your eyes...and face expression didn't seem right. You looked like someone else."

"I guess you could say that was my true self," Kenshin replied. He stood up and helped her with the cleaning. "It's kind of hard to explain. To make a long story short; back then I was known as Battousai the manslayer, because of the awful things I did. Till this day, I'm trying to repent of what I did back then by taking an oath to never kill again."

"I see," said Kagome. "It seems that Battousai dude hasn't left you yet."

He shook his head. "No. He's still here. He will always be here. All I can do is stop him before he strikes, but unfortunately I can't."

Kagome placed the broom onto the floor and looked ahead. "What's that?"

"I think it's the magic barrier Vix was talking about," replied Kenshin. "We should be able to pass through it according to her."

Up ahead, there was a rainbow-colored wall that stretched across the ocean. Just as Vix said, the ship passed through the barrier with ease. When it went through, Kagome and Kenshin saw a little hump in the water from a distance.

"That must be Moon Island," said Kenshin.

Kagome smiled. "We got here pretty fast...maybe to fast. I bet Sesshomaru knows we are almost to the island."

Kenshin looked over at her. "That shouldn't matter, because whatever traps he may have set won't stop us from saving your and Selfina's friends. We are going put an end to whatever he's plotting."

"That's right," replied Kagome. "He won't stand a chance with all of us!"

__

Hello, and guess wha? We are close to the end of the story! Yay! XD From the next chapter until the end...there's going to be nothing BUT action, surprises, killing, romance (well...not a lot of romance :p) So get ready cuz the end is near!! (That is all)


	11. To Sesshomaru's Castle

__

It's me again! I just wanted to tell you all before you go ahead and start reading. The character, Shippo is a girl in my story. (I know he's a boy, so you don't have to tell me! :p) If you have any problems with that...keep them to yourself cuz I'm not gonna listen. LMAO!! XD No, I'm joking. ^^;

Chapter 11- To Sesshomaru's Castle

The sun was completely gone and the moon had came out. The ship had made irs way onto Moon Island. Selfina, Jet, and Sephiroth woke up and followed Kagome and Kenshin off the ship.

Selfina looked around. "This place is awesome."

The island was very big up close and was smiliar to how a rain forest looked.

"I wonder where Sesshomaru and the others are," said Jet.

"I can show you where they are," replied a voice. "That is...if you want me to."

Someone came out of a bush nearby.

"Who are you?" asked Sephiroth taking out his Masamune.

It was a young man with a little fox girl on his left shoulder.

Kagome smiled as her eyes began to sparkle. "Oh my god, Shippo!"

"Kagome!" shouted the fox girl as she jumped into Kagome's arms. "Kensaku, this is the girl I was talking about." Shippo looked up to her. "This is Kensaku."

The man smiled. "Its nice to meet you all. Sephiroth, Kenshin, Jet, Selfina, and Kagome."

"How do you know our names?" asked Kenshin. "Wait...you look like that same man we saw in the picture Vix showed us."

He nodded. "That's me."

"That's impossible," said Kagome petting Shippo. "I thought you and the others lost your memory and weren't able to come back here."

"Not all of us," said Kensaku. "Me and Tally are the only ones with our memory of the fight. We came back here to try and help the five that were to take care of Sesshomaru. Which would be you guys."

Sephiroth placed his sword to his side. "Then where is this Tally?"

Kensaku pointed to the forest. "She's in Sesshomaru's castle. Tally is disguising herself as a girl named Yayamie."

"That's the girl who attacked us back then," Kenshin said. "She must have done that to keep Sesshomaru in believing that she was one of them."

"That's correct," Kensaku replied. "I've been waiting here for you all to help me get Tally out there. I think Sesshomaru is on to her scheme."

"Sarah and InuYasha are there also," said Kagome. "They are under some sort of spell that's making believe there are with him."

"I see," said Kensaku. "I'm going to take care of something else while you guys go straight into the forest. Watch yourselves though; Sesshomaru's guards lurk all over the place."

Shippo jumped from Kagome's to Kensaku's shoulders. "I'm going with him. See you guys later!"

The two went into the bushes and they were out of sight. 

"We should go now," Jet said. "Before things get worst."

Everyone agreed and began walking into the forest.

*******************************************************************************

Back at Sesshomaru's castle; Sesshomaru was getting upset at what was going on.

A little yellow troll walked down the brick floor path that lead to where Sesshomaru was. "Uhh...Lord Sesshomaru? There's something I need to tell you. Good news and bad news."

"Go ahead," Sesshomaru said as he sat down on his rust colored throne.

"Okay," the troll said. "Well...everything that you told us to do is going well and we are almost done."

He nodded. "That's good. What's the bad news?"

The troll gulped. "Yeah...the bad news. You know the people you made InuYasha and Sarah go after. Well....Sarah made a report that they were dead. But one of our guards outside in the forest spotted them out there. They are on Moon Island. Now, sir I-"

The troll's words were cut short when Sesshomaru's eyes began to glow red, and the little monster exploded.

"Sarah, I thought you said they were dead," he said.

Sarah looked ahead as she sat on the floor with Yayamie next to her. "I thought Triggu took care of them, but I guess it was the other way around."

"It figures," Yayamie said mumbling.

"What was that Yayamie?" asked Sesshomaru. "Is something on your mind?"

"No my lord," she replied. "It's nothing."

He smirked. "Good. I want you, Sarah, and InuYasha to go and greet our guests once they reach the castle."

Sarah and Yayamie nodded. "Yes."

********************************************************************************

"Damn veins," said Selfina as she began cutting through them with her Cutlass. "They're everywhere."

"Yeah," Kagome said clutching her bow and arrow tightly in her hand. "Do you guys get the feeling that we are being watched?"

Sephiroth started to help Selfina cut the veins that blocked their way. "Now that you mention it...yeah. That Kensaku guys said that Sesshomaru's guards are lurking around here, and we haven't come across any yet.""

From the tree above the; out came ten different colored trolls.

"You just had to say that, huh Sephi?" asked Selfina. "Aiya, will you people learn to keep your mouths closed?"

Everyone drew out there weapons and began attacking the monsters.

"The fun never stops," said Jet firing random shots towards the trolls.

Kenshin leaped into the air and drove his sword into one of the monsters when he landed. "This is just the beginning of the amusement."

"Everyone look up!" Kagome shouted.

More trolls began jumping out of the tress. This time they looked more tougher than the others.

"We can't fight all of these things," said Selfina taking a few steps back.

Sephiroth nodded. "We shouldn't waste our energy on them. We have to get to the castle."

The other agreed and retreated from the battle. The trolls followed them.

"They aren't going to give up in chasing us," said Kagome. As she was running; Kagome tripped over a vein that was on the ground.

The trolls were coming closer to her. The gang stopped and turned around to see Kagome sitting on the ground.

"Kagome, get your butt up and start running!" shouted Selfina.

"That would be fine and dandy if I could get up," Kagome said. "I sprang my ankle." She turned around and closed her eyes as two of the trolls were about to jump her.

Something huge flew by all of a sudden and picked her up just in time.

She opened her eyes and looked up. "Ke-Kensaku?"

"In the flash," he replied. "I saw a group of monsters heading off somewhere, and I figured they had already found you all. So, I got a little help from my phoenix friend, Tweek to fly me over here."

Shippo popped up from around Kensaku and stood on top of the phoenix's head. "I'm here too. Just because I'm little doesn't mean you can me out of everything!"

Kensaku laughed. "Sorry Shippo." He looked at the others that were on the ground still running from the trolls. "Would you guys like a lift?"  


The phoenix landed to let them on and took flight just before the monsters got to them.

"You guys are on this big bird talking while we were down there running for of lives," said Selfina.

"Sorry about that," Kensaku said. "At least you are safe for now."

Jet tore part of his long red scarf he wore around his neck and wrapped it around Kagome's ankle. "This will do for the time being."

Kagome looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks Jet."

"No problem," he replied. Jet looked over to Kensaku. "So, where's the castle?"

He pointed up ahead of them. "Right there. I can't land Tweek front of the castle, so I'm going to have you all jump and land on top of the roof."

"Say what?!" asked Selfina and Kagome nearly screaming. "Do know how far it is from here to that little speck that looks like that castle? You must be joking."

"I'm ever so serious," he replied. "Tweek is going to fly down low enough for you to make the jump with out killing yourselves."

The two girls glared at him. "Gee, thanks."

The phoenix flew down a little then stopped.

Kagome looked down to see the castle as it seemed very far still. "My god. My ankle is already sprang, and not I have to make a jump that looks like it will kill me.  


Sephiroth took Kagome's hand. "I'll help you get down there. You better hold on or you will fall for real."

Selfina clung to Jet. "You better not drop me."

"I won't," he said with a slight smile.

Kenshin stood up.

"I'm going to land Tweek somewhere else," said Kensaku. "Good you guys and make a grand entrance."

With that, the five jumped off the phoenix and began falling towards the castle at a fast speed.

Sephiroth raised his right hand above his head as it started to glow. "He said to make a grand entrance."

"Oh no," Kagome said holding onto him even tighter.

A ball of fire appeared above his hand. He tossed it at the castle's roof. When it made contact; parts of the roof blew off making a huge hole. The gang went through the hole and landed inside the castle.

"Nice going," said Selfina loosing the grip she had on Jet. "I bet everyone heard us."

Sephiroth blew the smoke from his hand. "We aren't spies. We want them to hear us..."

Kenshin looked around. "It seems like we stumbled across the entrance to the castle. It's very big."

"A perfect place to set something for us," said Jet.

"Are you saying that they know we are here?" asked Kagome. "That's just great..."

Just then a flash came to everyone's eyes. The flash showed a projection of Sesshomaru in front of them.

"I gave you all a warning not to come to this island," he said. "You all ignored me, and you will pay. But first lets have a reunion with three of your old friends."


	12. The Death of Tally and the Revival of Je...

Chapter 12- The Death of Yayamie and the Revival of Jet

Sarah, InuYasha, and Yayamie walked down the stairs that was on the other side of the room.

"Tally!" shouted Selfina. "I mean Yayamie....I mean...oops..."

Yayamie froze on the last step and shook her head.

"Big mouth," said Kagome whispering.

Selfina smiled a little. "It slipped. Sorry..."

Sesshomaru looked down at Yayamie from the projection. "It seems you know this Tally, seeing how you reacted to the name."

"I do," she said. Yayamie looked up to him. "I do know her, because I am Tally!"

He smirked. "I thought so. Tally Upskewra."

She gasped. "You mean...you knew who I was?"

"Of course," Sesshomaru replied. "I'm not stupid. I thought it would be fun to let you and Kensaku think you have gotten the best of me. But..."

As Tally turned around, something shot her in the chest; causing her to loose her balance.

"An arrow," said Kagome. "But...who did it?"

Someone came walking down the dark stairs slowly.

Kenshin looked up and raised and eyebrow. "Well, if it isn't the devil himself..."

"The devil is much more powerful than me, but people do say I resemble him a bit," said the person. It was Sesshomaru with a bow and arrow in his hand. "Tally deserved a better death than a quick one."

"You aren't human," said Selfina. She began to walk over to Tally, but was stopped when Sarah blocked the way and held out her hand. "Don't move or I will not be responsible for what will happen if you do."

Selfina took a few more steps. "Sarah, you won't hurt me. I know you won't."

Sarah's hand started to glow. "Believe what you want my friend." A beam shot from her hand and headed towards Selfina.

Jet ran after her and stood in front of Selfina, causing the beam to him directly in the back.

Selfina's eyes widen. "Jet, no!"

Jet fell into Selfina arms and closed his eyes. "Are you okay, Selfina?"

"You idiot," she replied as she hugged him tightly. "You always put others before yourself. Why?"

"Because," he said whispering. "It's the right thing to do. I don't have many friends and the ones I have....I'd like to protect them...even...even with my life..." Jet said nothing else after that.

Selfina began to cry uncontrollably. "Jet..."

Kagome looked at the two then walked over to the dying Tally, only to be jumped on by InuYasha. He took out his Tetsusaiga and place it to her throat. Kagome used her bow to push the sword back.

"Kagome!" shouted Sephiroth and Kenshin in unison.

Sesshomaru stepped in the front of the two. "Don't worry, you two can play with me."

They drew out their swords and engaged in battle.

Selfina place Jet on the floor carefully and stood up. "How could you...how could you do that?!" She charged after Sarah with her Cutlass in her hand.

Sarah grabbed one of the swords the knight statues held next to her and ran after Selfina also. The two swords clashed over and over.

"Did that boy mean that much to you?" asked Sarah stepping back a little. "If so, I should of killed him when we were on the boat than wait until now to do it."

"Bastard!" shouted Selfina as her sword made contact with Sarah's. "You were going to kill me, but Jet jumped in the way. You aren't the real Sarah. She would never do this."

Sarah managed to knock Selfina's weapon out of her hand. "It took until now see that. You are right. I'm not the real Sarah, but there is something you should know. If you kill me...that is if you can...you will kill the real Sarah, seeing how this is her real body. I'm just controlling it. So you can't do anything."

Selfina smiled. "Then you don't know me that well, or Sarah for that matter. Just because you have her body doesn't mean I can't beat the hell out of you. Me and Sarah get into fights all the time so I will not feel guilty when I hit you." She fell to the floor and used her legs to trip Sarah; sending her falling face down on the ground. Selfina went over to get her Cutlass. "This is for Jet and my friend Sarah!" Her sword began to glow as she raised it to the sky. The moon's light shone on it from a little window on the side of the room. She jumped into the air and struck the floor when she landed. "Moon Blast!" The floor cracked under Sarah's feet causing an enormous explosion.

Sarah was sent flying across the room and was knocked unconscious when she hit the wall.

"Wow," said Selfina. "I did that? And why did I shout 'Moon Blast'? Hmm..."

"You know Selfina," said Kagome still trying to fight InuYasha off her. "You could worry about that later and help Tally..."

"Oh right!" she said. Selfina ran over to Tally and sat her up. "Are you okay?"

She smiled. "I've been better. Me and Kensaku thought it would be a good idea to come and help you guys out, but seems we are just getting in the way."

Selfina shook her head. "No, Kensaku has been a great help. He saved us from those demons outside, and you...well...you...uhh..."

"It's okay," Tally said. "I wasn't much help, but there is something I can do with he last of my powers. I'm able to revival Jet and cure InuYasha. You already took care of Sarah, but not the good way."

Selfina laughed. "She'll be okay. So what do you what me to do?"

"Help me get over to Jet, and I take it from there," she replied.

Selfina helped Tally get to her feet and walked slowly over to Jet as a large amount of blood trailed behind them.

Tally placed her hands over Jet's blood covered back and began to glow. "Sesshomaru is very powerful, but I have faith you all will become victorious in defeating him." She exploded into many specks of light. The specks separated, and went over to InuYasha as the rest covered Jet.

InuYasha fainted as soon as the lights touched him.

"My god," said Kagome pushing him off her. "That sword was getting a little too friendly with my neck. Not only my ankle still hurts, but now my damn neck does too..."

Selfina rested Jet's head onto her lap as she began running her fingers through his short, white hair. Jet opened his eyes and saw Selfina looking at him. She smiled and lent over to kiss him deeply.

Kagome stood up and looking at the two, and coughed. "Umm...as much as I love a happy ending. This isn't the end and Sesshomaru is beating the hell out of Kenshin and Sephiroth."

Selfina removed her lips from Jet's and blushed.

He blushed also and sat up. "What happened?"

"Well Yayamie...er...Tally revived you, and InuYasha and Sarah are back to normal," replied Kagome. "And the two guys need our help."

Jet and Selfina stood up and went over to the two with Kagome following behind them.

"Glad you join the party," said Sephiroth. "Welcome back, Jet."

He nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

Sesshomaru stepped back. "Since you all are together now, I think this fight may be a bit one sided. I can't stay in this form to fight you all."

"This form?" asked Kenshin. "By that you mean...?

"He's about to change into his demon form," Kagome replied. "He did this many times with me and InuYasha fighting him. We are in trouble now."

Sesshomaru laughed as his eyes started to glow. "You all will die! This whole galaxy is doomed!!" He began to grow in height and width, as he grew white fur all over is body, huge white teeth, and stood on four legs. Sesshomaru grew so large that he broke the roof of the castle.

"What the hell...how are we supposed to beat that?" asked Selfina.

"You can't!" he growled. "No one can beat me!"

"I got an idea," said Jet. "Zephyr may be able to equal Sesshomaru's strength."

"Who's that," asked Kagome.

"My other guardian," Jet replied. "More powerful than Moor Gault."

Sephiroth looked at him. "It's worth a shot."

Jet's entire body began to glow a bright yellow color as he powered up. A mysterious wind picked from out of no where and surrounded him causing his clothes, hair, and long scarf around his neck to blow wildly. "Zephyr, appear!" He punched the castle's floor and caused it to split. Under his feet and from the floor, out came a huge dragon with sharp teeth, claws, and powerful devil-like wings. Jet stood on the dragon's head as it rose high into the sky.

"That thing is as big as Sesshomaru," Kagome said. "Maybe we do have a chance..."

The others agreed as they saw Jet jump off the dragon and landed on the ground in front of them.

"My guardian is powerful, but he can't do this alone," said Jet.

"What can we do then?" asked Selfina.

"Give it your powers," replied a familiar voice.

Selfina turned around. "It's you again. Kensaku."

"Yeah," said Kensaku walking up to them with Shippo still on his shoulder.  


"You always seem to appear when things seem to go bad," Kagome said.

He smiled and shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so."

"What do you mean by giving it our power?" asked Sephiroth.

"Oh yeah, he said. "By giving Jet's guardian your powers; it will become stronger. Maybe strong enough to beat Sesshomaru."

Kenshin looked over to Kensaku. "How do we send our power to it?"

"Hold up your weapons and concentrate on sending your power," Kensaku replied. "It's that simple."

Kagome held up her bow and arrow. "Like this?" Both items began to glow.

He nodded. "Exactly like that."

Everyone did the same thing as their weapons glowed one by one. The glows combined and beamed up to Jet's guardian, Zephyr. The dragon roared loudly as a surge of power rushed through it when the beamed touched it.

"I can feel Zephyr's power," said Selfina. "It has increased a lot."

"Lets just hope its enough to defeat Sesshomaru," Jet said. "Zephyr, attack!"

"You fools," said Sesshomaru. "Even that thing can't defeat me!"

The two huge monsters charged after each other to attack. As they fought; the trolls that the group escaped from came rushing towards them.

"You guys keep sending your power to Zephyr," said Kensaku taking out his long sword. "Me and Shippo will deal with these things."

The five nodded as Kensaku and the little Shippo prepared to fight.


	13. Fatal Duel

Chapter 12- Fatal Duel

"Fox Fire!" shouted Shippo as she began throwing fireballs at the trolls that approached.

Kensaku took out his long sword and rushed past the monsters; cutting down as he went by.

"He's good," said Kagome.

"He's not that good," Sephiroth said mumbling.

She smirked. "Don't get upset, because he's fighting off those trolls better than you did."

"Lets not start arguing," said Kenshin. "We need to focus on giving our energy to Zephyr."

"Fine," the two said together.

Sesshomaru bit Zephyr's tails which caused it to stumble over a little. It got to feet and tackled Sesshomaru to the ground and sent multiple blows to his face.

"Way to go!" said Selfina. "Beat his a...uhh...butt!"

Sesshomaru managed to kick the dragon off him and started swiping his claws at him. Zephyr moved out of the way of the strikes, but was unable to dodge the last hit. It fell to the ground.

"Zephyr," Jet said. "Stand up now. You're tougher than that. To let one blow knock you down!"

The dragon flapped its powerful wings, and quickly stood up. It turned around to face Sesshomaru and growled. The two began to walk around in a circle; not taking their eyes off each other. Sesshomaru was the first to make a move by charging after it. Zephyr took hold of him and slammed Sesshomaru to the ground.

"He's pretty good," said Sesshomaru getting to feet slowly. "But not good enough!" He ran after Zephyr and tackled it with all his might. 

The dragon was knocked off his feet and didn't get up.

"There goes blow two," said Selfina. "And I think it's down for the count."

"Damn," Jet said placing his gun to his side. "Zephyr was my only guardian that actually matched Sesshomaru's strength. Moor Gault won't be much help."

The other put their weapons down as the glow from then faded.

"So, it that it?" asked Kagome. "We're finished. What was Vix thinking when she chose us to follow in the footsteps of the other heroes? I mean we haven't even made Sesshomaru's power go down...not even a little, now that he's in his true demon form."

"Vix was right to choose you five," said Kensaku turning around to face them. "I see you all have the same personality as my other friends and me as well. Also your heart is in the right place. When you all had the chance to go home; you all chose to stay here and fight no matter what the risks were." He smiled. "Kagome, you are just as kind as Rikka was. Jet, you are always putting others before yourself; just as Kye did. Kenshin, are you just like Tally. Always keeping to herself and is very mysterious. Selfina, you are very silly and goofy as Sabre was."

"Hey," said Selfina. "I can be serious...sometimes..."

Kagome grinned. "Keyword, sometimes."

Kensaku looked at Sephiroth. "You my friend...believe it or not. You are just like me. You act as a leader and is a little stubborn at times."

Sephiroth frowned and looked away.

Kagome hugged him and smiled. He looked down at her and smiled also.

"The whole point of what I'm trying to say is that you are like us. We didn't know how to defeat Azukari, but we didn't let that stop us. We tried our best, and our best turned into something great." He turned around quickly and stabbed one of the trolls who tried to attack him from behind. "They should know better than try to launch a surprise attack on me. Fools..."

Selfina laughed and looked at everyone. "We all need to put those brains of ours to work and think of something." She held out her sword. "We will defeat Sesshomaru and all this sh...err...crap will be over. What do you all say?"

Kagome put bow on top of Selfina's. "You should those bad words out of your mouth."

Jet and Kenshin placed their weapons in the middle also.

"I'm tired so the faster we defeat Sesshomaru; the more time I will have to sleep when I get home," said Sephiroth putting his Masamune on the very top.

Kagome mumbled. "Elder..."

"What was that?" he asked. "Say that to my face."

"I am in your face," she replied. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Hey hey hey!" shouted Selfina. "Can we act like mature people and on my count we say something like those people do on TV who always put their hands in the middle like we have them now? Okay...one...two...three..."

The other agreed. "Something like those people do on TV who always put their hands in the middle like we have them now!"

"Very funny..." said Selfina. "I didn't mean for us to say that!"

"We know," Kagome said. "That was a bit of sarcasm..."

Selfina glared at her. "Sarcasm my a...."

Before she could finish; all of their weapons began to glow. The weapons released from their hands and floated up to the sky. They all came together and combined into on huge weapon. The weapon fell into Sephiroth's hand.

"What the hell is this?" he asked. "It looks like a gun with two sword stuck to it."

The weapon looked like Jet's Airget-lamh B/V2, but it had two long handles that were similar to Selfina's Cutlass and Kenshin's Reversed Blade on each side of the gun-like weapon.

Kensaku stared at the weapon in amazement. "It's the Chaotic Destroyer."

"The Chaotic what?" asked Selfina.

"Chaotic Destroyer," he replied. "It's one the most powerful weapons in the galaxy. I heard about from Vix. Who would of thought it was actually made from the weapons my friends and I once held."

"This maybe our ticket to defeating Sesshomaru," said Kenshin. He took hold to one side of the weapon.

Kagome held onto the same side, as Jet and Selfina grabbed the other side. 

"So what do we do with it?" asked Kagome. "Shoot it at Sesshomaru?"

Kensaku shook his head. "No, you aim it at Zephyr and shoot it. This weapon was meant to raise the power of anything or one."

They all raised the weapon up to Zephyr.

Sesshomaru growled. "What's that? I can use that small thing as a toothpick!"

"Unfortunately, it's not for your dirty teeth," said Selfina. "We have a surprise for you."

Sephiroth pulled the trigger underneath, and a beam shot from it. It flew over to Zephyr. The dragon stood up and made a loud roar as it's strength had returned. Zephyr took flight and did something almost unimaginable. Zephyr 's chest began to open and it pulled out its heart. Its' heart started to glow as Zephyr drove from the sky and into the ground. When the heart made contact with the ground it caused a huge explosion.

A powerful wind came from out of nowhere and began blowing everything away. Kensaku grabbed Shippo just as she started to float away.

"Thanks," said Shippo. "But next time be quick with it! I was about to be flying with the trolls."

"That wind is strong," said Kensaku. "All that is coming from them..."

"This can't be!" shouted Sesshomaru. "I...can't be defeat!!"

Sesshomaru's beam grew weaker and until it suddenly disappeared causing the other beam to hit him. An instant explosion blew everyone away. The entire island was swallowed in the light.


	14. The Begining of the End

__

This is the last chapter to Skies of the Final Five. *cries* I had so much fun writing it and stuff. But go ahead and see how it all turns out! XD

Chapter 14- The Beginning of the End

Everyone slowly got to their feet.

Selfina brushed the dirt off her clothes. "Where's Sesshomaru? Did we beat him? And what the hell did your dragon do? It took out its heart."

"I think so," replied Jet. "I don't sense that strong power of his anymore. And that was Zephyr's strongest attack. Phantasmic Heart. I didn't think he could pull it off, but it seems he proved me wrong."

Kensaku walked up to the five with Shippo tagging along. "Congratulations. You defeated Sesshomaru, but not completely."

"I thought so," Kagome said. "I forgot he still had is sword; the Tensaiga in his possession. That sword must have protected him and transported him somewhere else."

"Bingo," said Kensaku. "As long as he has that sword...he will not die."

Everyone grew silent.

"Se...Selfina..." said a voice from behind.

Selfina turned around and smiled. "Sarah!" She ran her and hugged her tightly.

InuYasha walked up to the group as Kagome nearly tackled him to the ground.

"InuYasha," said Kagome. "Don't you ever...I mean....ever do that again! Trying to kill me...what's wrong with you?" She let go of him. "I mean I know you were under a spell, but you nearly sliced my throat with your sword. Sit boy!"

The beads around InuYasha's neck reacted to Kagome's command and he fell to the ground. "What in the hell did I do? What's going on anyways?"

Everyone laughed.

*****************************************************************************

The sun began to rise as Kensaku led the group to the ship.

"This where I must say goodbye my friends. You will return to your world, but will be summoned here again when need. Seeing how you haven't really defeat Sesshomaru that is. Keep those weapons; for they will come handy again."

Shippo jumped up on InuYasha's head. "Bye Kensaku!"

The others waved as he disappeared into the sky.

"So, how do we get back to our homes?" asked Selfina.

"Good question," Jet replied.

A mysterious light came from the sky and appeared in front of them. "I will take care of that."

"Vix," said Kagome with a smile.

Vix stepped out of the light. "You five did a good job. I thank you all for helping, and you will be called when needed again. The magic barrier was lifted from the sea when Sesshomaru disappeared. I watched you all fight, and saw Tally and Kensaku help."

Selfina looked down to the ground. "Tally...she's dead..."

Vix shook her head. "No, she's not. Her body was distoryed, but her soul will make its to Heaven's Peak, where she will be revived in a new person's body."

"Awesome," said Kagome.

"As much as I can stand you all going on talking," said Sephiroth. "I would like to go home now."

Kagome looked up to him. "Believe it or not...I'm going to miss that smart mouth of yours." She hugged him. "But I'll see you again though."

He looked down at her and blushed.

Vix raised her hand up to the sky and summoned for huge dragons. "These will carry to your homes. Until next...goodbye." She disappeared.

Kenshin jumped on one of the dragon's. "It was nice hanging out with you all, and will be even better once we reunite in the future."

Everyone waved to him.

"Take care of yourself, and don't let that Battousi dude take control of you!" said Kagome. "Later!"

He nodded and smiled as the dragon took flight and was gone.

"I'll be on my way also," said Sephiroth climbing on another dragon.

"Yeah, elders to need their rest," Kagome said. She smiled.

He smiled back and waved to the others as the dragon flew high up into the sky.

Kagome jumped on a dragon also. "We better go too."

InuYasha, Sarah, and Shippo followed her.

Selfina looked up at Jet and smiled. " I guess this goodbye."

"No," he replied. "It's more like see ya later. We'll se each other again sooner than we think."

The two kissed each other once more while the others watched.

"Now that's a happy ending," said Kagome smiling.

Sarah smiled also. "Aww...kawaii!" She covered Shippo's eyes. "This is not for you to see. Rated PG 13."

"Hey!" shouted Shippo.

InuYasha looked somewhere else. "Feh..."

Selfina hugged Jet and climbed onto the dragon with everyone else.

Jet went aboard the other dragon Both monsters took flight at the same time and flew different ways.

"Selfina has a boyfriend," said Sarah beginning to sing. "Selfina and Jet sitting in a tree....f-u-c-"

Selfina covered Sarah's mouth. "That's enough of that!"

Sarah bit her hand. "I'm not finished dammit!"

"You bastard!" shouted Selfina. "That hurt."

"Too bad," she replied sticking her tongue out.

The two girl began to fight.

Kagome sighed. "This is going to be a long ride..."

InuYasha and Shippo kept silent as the dragon flew off into the morning's sky.


	15. Credits and Stuff

Credits and stuff!

__

These are the people I'd like to thank for helping me make this story! 

The ones who helped with the story mostly- DaydreammerPunk, Selfina, and JetEnduro

The one who helped me with Jet's summons and stuff on Jet mostly :p - Jet Enduro (I had to put that out seeing how I don't know crap about Wild Arms :p So blah!)

The people who helped with the character selections:

*Kagome, Sephiroth, Sesshomaru, InuYasha, the monsters/demons DaydreammerPunk

*Selfina, Sarah, and Sabre - Selfina and Sarah

*Yayamie aka Tally - Shippo

*Shippo - Shippothe1st

*Kenshin, Kensaku - Kenshin

*Vix - Vix 

*Azukari, Kye, Rikka - Dita and Jura

*Jet Enduro - Jet Enduro

THANK YOU ALL! XD

__

Uhh...I think that's all of em. If I missed anyone let me cuz I dunno. If I did miss you...it probably meant that you didn't help me much ROFL!!! I'm joking. XP Okay that's it! Give me your reviews on what you thought on my first fanfic and be on the look out of the others coming to a website near you. :p


End file.
